


A golden Lioness

by Kulturschatze (Lolahct)



Series: Women's worth [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Pre-Canon, Valar Morghulis, lot of POV, lot of love but lot of pain, not even sorry, pre-asoiaf, that's game of thrones man, this is the first part of a big AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolahct/pseuds/Kulturschatze
Summary: What if Tywin Lannister and Joanna had an other daughter?On hiatus.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Leila Lannister was the first and most beloved child of Tywin Lannister and his wife Joanna, she was born in 261 a.c.
> 
> I changed some dates such as the wedding of Joanna and Tywin : it took place in 260 in this AU  
> and Joanna was born in 242 and Tywin in 240
> 
>  
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue and this is the first fanfiction I write and publish so please do not hate me for the errors :(

             "Do not forget me..."  her voice was no more than a whisper, lost in tears of pain and distress.

 

_Brandon,my strong and wild wolf… Torrhen my son… Mother oh sweet mother …I’m going to see you all soon_

 

Her chamber was plunged in darkness, and there she was ,dying on her bed ,alone,her poor baby in his caddle by her side, though no sounds could be heard.

_He killed him before me._

 

 _There I am ,the golden Lioness of the Rock, slaughtered like a sheep by a vulgar dornish mercenary,_ She thought bitterly _, gods help me_

 

In her last breaths of agony,Leila even prayed the old gods, _Brandon’s gods_

 

Before closing her eyes she managed a single request to whatever could heard,the only thing she thought before leaving this damned world ;

 

"Father...please do not hate me,forgive me,do not forget me..."

 

 

 

And then,the golden Lioness was no more.


	2. Leila I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lioness childhood.

Leila Lannister was born during a rough morning of winter,at the beginning of the 261th year after the conquest of the first silver king.Her high scream echoed  throughout all the Rock, wich made her uncle Gerion smirk while saying ;

« Well _,this_ is a regal entrance »  his brothers Tygett and Kevan laughed at this .

 

At the second the little one opened her captiving emeral eyes, lady Joanna Lannister knew that her husband’s heart was definitely stolen.

♦

 

Even after the birth of the golden twins,the lord of Casterly Rock couldn’t provide them the same amount of love and time he spare with his first born _. If only she was born a boy_ ,he thought more than once, _she would have been the greatest lord this house ever had_ , _what a legacy she could have produced_

Leila days were resumed in lessons with her father, long hours locked in his office learning all the houses of Westeros and their histories in every details,none ommited.One day she asked why she has to learn the history of even the smallest houses such as the Clegane’s or Crannogmen’s, her father looked at her solemly and replied, «  _You have to know your enemies better than they knew themselve if you want to break them.Always get to know them, let them think you their friend and you’ll crush them under your feet when the time comes. »_

 

The lessons with her mother were sightly different,during those she learned to use her woman’s skills to the best. _« Tears are not the only woman weapon,nor is the thing between your legs my little cub,your real weapon is the common belief that women are only good at producing children and pleasuring their husband_   _»_ , her mother told her which confused Leila as she asked _« why is this stupid belief a good thing ?_  » _« Because men will always underestimate women, only women can recognised an other true worth,a man will never believe you capable to plot or else and so you’ll never get in trouble or suspected,act in silence and secret and the world will be at your feet, let them think you stupid , you’ll show them when the time comes »_

 

 _When the time comes_.

 _When will this bloody time come ?_ Leila was tired to get looked down for being a woman, she liked being one but the fact that she was always underestimated unnerved her.

Unlike her sister and brother,she spent a great part of her childhood in Kingslanding with her mother as her father was hand of the king to Aerys II Targaryen.She befriend his only daughter ,the frail and delicate princess Naerys, although this one was always sick and most of the time bedridden,Leila truly appreciate and liked the older girl and quickly became her confident.Joanna who was no longer queen Rhaella’s lady in waiting,was clearly surprised by the choice of her daughter as she was usually quite weary and indifferent to those weaker than her.But the friendship between the two young girl seemed unbreakable, which pleased neither of their fathers.

At the Rock she was surrounded by her family, by **Lannisters** , this name by itself was enough to make Leila’s heart swell with pride. But in Kingslanding there were way too much Targaryen and people whom she cannot stand a second. No one was good enough to earn her attention and favors, _« she is her father reborn »_ some said,cold and proud but she has her mother’s gentleness and wit.

She missed Casterly Rock deeply, she missed her family, playing with Cersei and Jaime and jumping in the sea from the cliff,speaking and joking with Gerion and Tygett,riding with Kevan or choosing her dresses with Genna.But most of all she longed for time with her father,back at the Rock she spent hours with him,listening to his advices,but now he was way too busy rulling the kingdoms instead of the king.

Her favorite activity was too sing _The Rains of Castamere_ whenever she walked by someone she disliked,most of the time those people quickly changed their direction and adverted her eyes, which made her smirk arrogantly.

_I am a lioness of the Rock and you who are you ?_

_♦_

It was in an lovely afternoon in 272 that Naerys showed her the private garden the king recently ordered for his daughter.

« Here these are my favorite » the princess said,pointing to some flowers

«Pink Roses,how original Erys » Leila scoffed

« Don’t be mean,they are simple but so pretty »

She took some in her hands and quickly fashion a little bouquet.

« Who is this for ? ».

« My mother,father made her cry once more yesterday because she gave birth to a stillborn boy,Aegon they called him.. » her friend voice began to tremble.Leila directly took her hand and stroke it softly.

« Do not fret,you’ll have a lot of brothers and sisters,just give your mother time she’s very stressed and tired you know,being queen isn’t a game or something pleasant I fear »

 

Leila liked queen Rhaella,she was kind and very regal wich she admired.The queen was beautiful too, not as handsome as a Lannister of course,but still,brave and strong.Unlike Naerys,Leila knew how badly and poorly the king threated his sister-wife,wich only served too increase her hatred and disgust for the Targaryen.

Her thoughts were interruped by her friend,as she expressed her wish to go back to the red keep as her head started aching.This only confirmed that Leila was to spend her evening embroidering with her mother and her ladies once again,waiting for Tywin Lannister to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your opinion or else ! :)


	3. Leila II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Leila's opinion about Rhaegar and a crucial subject is evoked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Jaime were born in 265 in this AU,instead of 266.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment if you want :)

 

As much as she liked Naerys and queen Rhaella,Leila could hardly stand the crown prince Rhaegar and the king.

At the second the silver prince grab his famous harp at the end of the diner, Leila fought the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation and she saw her father do the same. _This boy should work in some taverns and not become the future king of the seven kingdoms.You’re a prince not a singer you bloody fool leave us alone with your damn harp and girlish songs._

She _hated_ ballads, especially those about chivalry and love,Cersei was the one who quite enjoyed them, but that only irritated her older sister. _This isn’t real life, look boy I’m younger than you and I know better._

Rhaegar kept playing one of his beloved melancholic and sad song while everyone was watching him like if he was some Baelor the blessed reborn. _Oh his wife will be a Daena the defiant reborn too,wearing white until he finally touch her ,if he ever stop singing of course._ She snickered silently at that thought.

 _Put that harp down and go learn politic once and for all._ _« He loves his harp more than he loves his lance » some men said,well that not seems to be wrong._

She kept her bad mood for herself and discreetly escaped the room when he finally finished his little show.Before she could get to her chamber,her father asked her presence to his office which made her smile and wonder why he would ask for her at this late hour.

The guard didn’t even had the time to announce her as her mother exited the room, a strange expression on her face.

« My little cub,your father is waiting for you »

Before Leila could even respond Joanna Lannister was already on her way out. _Hm strange._

« Leila come here please » her father’s iron voice bring her back from her revery.

She sat before him and waited for him to speak. _He is the only one who start a conversation,best remember that if you do not want to receive a icy glare in response to whatever you said._

« You are eleven, a young woman flowered now,the time has come for you to start looking for a suitable husband,even if it do not please me » he started reluctantly.

_No._

« I’ve come up with the prospect to marry you to prince Rhaegar Targaryen as Aerys’s plan to marry him to Naerys is vowed to fail as she cannot bear children, you will become the queen of the seven kingdoms and assure the great legacy of our family and- »

« No. »

Tywin stayed stunned for a few seconds before replying coldy ;

« You were born to perform your duty and you were educated to rule , we both know your qualities and what you are capable of, you’ll be a great queen even it do not please you »

« I do not want to be queen.I do not want to marry one of those consanguine madman ,I want to leave a true legacy,not one that contribute to the Targaryen’s.You once told me that a crown does not give you power, and that’s true.Look at you father, you’re the most powerful and feared man in the seven kingdoms and you are not king. I don’t want to be a consort, I don’t to be a puppet.I don’t want to be queen, I want to be powerful. » She didn’t let him time to replied   « Cersei would be a good queen,a good wife and mother, we both know it perfectly.If you really want me to make you proud and accomplish my duty toward our family you have one simple thing to do. »

His face was calculating while he was thinking about her words.

« And what is this thing ? »

« Name me your heir. »

Leila knew that one day she would have to take care of rulling the household and affairs in Casterly Rock instead of her brother Jaime, even if he was only 6 years old, her instinct told her that he truly wasn’t the heir her father was hoping for, nor was he interested in being a lord either.Jaime was a knight to be, she was convinced of it,she could bet it.

She patiently waited for her lord father's answer while holding his glance.

She was eleven but she wasn’t a stupid maiden, she was a lioness of the Rock. He was aware of that.And he knew she was right all along.

When he finally spoke up,he get on his feet and began to pace thoughout the room ;

« We will speak about that subject later. » She smirked triumphantly while he wasn’t looking « However in two moons, the tourney to celebrate the 10th year of the king’s reign will take place,you will start looking for a suitable suitor. You will do this and then we will perhaps deal with the proposition you made earlier.Now go to bed. »

She stand up and kiss him on the cheek,

« _Thanks_ father. Good night »

He offered her one of his very rare smile,

« Have a good night, daughter »

 

That night she slept like a baby,like when she was still at the Rock,listening to the waves crushing on the cliffs.She dreamt about Naerys and her strong desire for motherhood, her distressed look everytime they spoke about children,Leila always had the words to smooth her worries but she couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty about the fact that she herself wasn’t too excited at the prospect of having a ton of children as she came from a very fertile family, while her frail friend was longing for the feeling of a babe in her womb , a feeling she will never get to experience.

_I will do my best to make my father proud and give Naerys the happiness she deserves._

_I’m a Lannister, and a Lannister always pays his debts_.

♦

« The king asked for Cersei and Jaime to be presented at the court now that they are old enough »

Tywin Lannister did not seemed too happy about it as he reported what was said during his meeting with the king.On the other hand Leila and her mother were quite excited to get to see the golden twins,even if her mother visited the rock every two months and stayed usually for four or five months before returning in Kingslanding, Leila did not saw her kin for almost a year now and the prospect to see them and presented them to Naerys,knowing her motherly nature and the fact that she will be absolutely enchanted and will certainly pampered them, warmed Leila’s heart.

Leila loved her siblings, she doted on them and was devoted to the golden twins ,but she knew they were already spoiled enough so she always kept her excess of gifts and affection for Naerys.

« They will be here in a moon I think » her father told her a week later.

She couldn’t wait for Jaime’s reaction at the sight of a kingsguard for the first time, that promised to be epic, she even asked Ser Barristan Selmy if she could bring her little brother one morning to watch him training with the others guards.He accepted her request warmly.

« That will be great to be all together again » her mother said softly after she brushed her golden hair.

« Yes,do you think father will accept that I bring Jaime to attend the tourney ? »

« Hm,I do not know my little cub,we’ll see it in time »

♦

She watched as the Lannister’s banner was flying in the air as the convoy bringing her relatives made its entrance in the city.She was even more happy since she learnt that her uncle Gerion and her aunt Genna were to attend too.

_I hope uncle Gerion will participate in the tourney._

But as the men made their way through the city,Leila blinked several times.

_Something is wrong._


	4. Tywin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genna gets in trouble because of a midnight stroll. Tywin is not amused.

Tywin never liked surprises, even less unforeseen events.

That was why he knew that the news he will received would angered him, as he watched the bloodied face of a Lannister guard approching him in a hurry.

« What is the meaning of this ? » the lord of Casterly Rock asked coldly

« My lord hand,a band of outlaws attacked us on our way here -» the young man stammered hardly before getting cut

« Where is my family ? »

The soldier swallowed

« Lady Frey had been taken as a hostage,we managed to escape with the little lord and lady and their belongings as ser Gerion killed one of the outlaw »

« Bring my children in their respective chambers and tell my brother to come immediately. » Tywin ordered before his daughter clutched his arm

« Father what is going on ? »

« I will tell you later,now go to your mother and take care of your siblings »

« But -»

« Now. » There were no points to discuss further , Leila bit her lip and let go his arm before join a very concerned Joanna.

 

His brother seemed absolutely enraged as he dismounted his horse.

« Those sons of whores,I will kill them all, I nearly lost an arm because of one of them as he attacked from by behind. »

They quickly made their way to Tywin’s office,after asking for grand maester Pycelle to tend to Gerion.

 

« Now tell me what happened and where is Genna. »

« That took place last night,we rode without any pauses since.We were resting in an inn for the night,not far from Hayford.Jaime and Cersei were sleeping in a chamber with septa Elma,while I was talking with some guards,and Genna was outside taking a stroll as she felt a bit exhausted by the journey. » he started

« Wasn’t Genna with guards ? »

« She was,a Lannister one and a Frey,both slayed by surprise I guess.I was to wish her a good night when I heard her screams, I ran the fastest I could.I killed one of those fuckers, a little ugly one,worst than a Frey,I heard one of them calling him Piggy-face, well earned nickname this one I must say. I tried to follow the rest of them to get our sister back but I failed.That’s why we directly made our way here.I believe they were waiting for a good opportunity to ambush us, they must have followed us. A demand of ransom is likely to be on its way here.I dispached a great amount of guards on the way to look for her.It’s only a matter of time. »

Tywin paced throughout the room ,listening quietly.

« argh, be careful Pycelle » growled Gerion as the old man touched a sensitive cut on his arm.

« Pardon me my lord I must threat this wound before it infect »

« yes,yes do it » mumbled Gerion dismissively,straightening up on the wooden chair.

Tywin should have know,they were rumors of pillages,rapes and kidnappings accross the Crownlands and the Riverlands since the last few weeks.He already talked about it in the smallcouncil but the king saw it fit to let this problem settle by itself,that was his favorite way of doing things : do not do anything, let the hand deal with it.

_If only Aerys spent less time in his mistresses beds and more in the throne’s room doing his duty._

« The outlaw’s legion » murmured his brother to himself

« What is it ? » Tywin turned his head in his direction curiously

« When we reached the Riverlands,I met with lord Grell and he told me that some infamous criminals,including a deserter of the night watch,called themselves the outlaw’s legion and raided the region.Such pieces of shit.Tygett will ride here at the second he heard all about this you know.»

« I am well aware of that. » stated Tywin as he grew annoyed by the situation.

 

_Of course Tygett will come,Kevan would too if he wasn’t in charge of Casterly Rock in my absence._

« If we do not get words before next morning you’ll take what remains of Lannister guards and rescue our sister by yourself is that clear to you ? »

« It wasn’t my fault brother »

« You shouldn’t have let her out in the middle of the night after you heard about some criminals causing troubles not far away. »

When his little brother didn’t respond,Tywin shook his head sightly.

« I thought you cleverer than this,now go. »

Gerion didn’t waited a second and exited the room as would an enraged lion.

 

After him,Kevan was the most mindful of his duty and responsability toward their family, but their younger brothers had always caused some troubles, especially Gerion who would had rather explored the free cities and left golden haired bastards whenever he walked ,than act as the Lannister he was.

_I shouldn’t think about this now.Genna is in danger I must act quickly._

♦

« 20000 golden dragons ? Do we shit gold like people tend to think ? »

Gerion was in one of his bad mood once again after the raven came the day after his arrival, but Tywin paid it no mind.

« I would give half the Rock If that means to have my sister’s back unharmed » replied a stone-faced Tywin, as he gave his wife the piece of paper on which the named _Ranek_ required the sum of 20 000 golden dragons in exchange of the life and return of his sister to Kingslanding. « A Lannister will not die like a peasant in the middle of a forest. »

_But of course I will have all their heads rotting on spikes above the doors of the city before they could think to harm my sister.The Rains of Castemere were not written for a man who yield his gold to some vulgar peasants._

Later that day,Aerys ordered to three of the kingsguards, Ser barristan Selmy alongside ser Lewyn Martell and Ser Gwayne Gaunt, to join the search with the Lannisters men and Gerion himself.

_It is only a matter of time now._

« Tywin,my love ? » the touch of Joanna made him relax a bit as she sat on his laps, like when they were still teenagers.

« Hm ? »

« How are you faring ? »

_Angry._

« Fine,I will have their heads bring to me in a few days » he answered simply instead. « And you ? »

« I must say that I am truly worried for Genna,but knowing her I know she pestered them all day long, she is probably the one torturing them actually » she laughed lightly and he joined his laughter to hers.

_Joanna always has the appropriate words during those situations._

He replaced one rebellious lock of her golden hair behind her ear as she looked at him in the eyes.Emeral meeting emeral and kissed her lovingly.

It was during these kind of moment that Tywin realized how lucky he was.

 

None of the Lannister gold would ever remplace his Joanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I would be happy to know what you think about it :)


	5. Naerys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to get to know Naerys a little bit...

Naerys and Leila knew each other for as long as they could remember. But that was the first time Naerys saw the young girl so anxious. Usually she was so sure of herself and always keep her head high no matter what,and yet today was different.Her friend was as vunerable as the young Targaryen,even if Leila didn't wanted to admit it.

« My aunt is a fine woman you know, I truly don’t want something bad to happen to her… »

« She is a Lannister.For years you told me that a Lion wasn’t so easy to brought down,see ? Lady Genna will be fine, your uncle and the kingsguards will bring her back here and punish those who wronged her. » she sat next to her by the fountain « Lord Frey will perhaps send men too ? Isn’t your aunt Genna a Frey now ? »

Leila snorted humorlessly « A Frey yes.What a disgrace. »

« Why ? »

« She deserved better than to marry into this craven house.Did you know Walder Frey beds women less than half his age ? His wife is like 16 years old and he is in his 50’s. »

Naerys shivered.

« Quite disgusting.But fathers shouldn’t accept to marry their daughters to men of his kind… I’ll never understand that. »

« Me neither.Anyway,does your father accepts that you to assist to the tourney ? » Leila asked,her voice full of hope

« Yes ! Mother even ordered me new dresses,you’ll love them especially the purple one, it matchs my eyes septa Zya said »

Her friend smiled gleefully as she took her elbow and they began to walk back to the red keep.

« I have a new one too, crimson with golden embroideries,I made it with my mother, I'm so proud of it , I’ll show it to you tonight if you want. »

 

Naerys was envious of all the time Leila spent with her mother. the king never allowed queen Rhaella to saw her and Rhaegar more than one hour per days as he feared that their mother would influence them and turned them against him, which was absolutely ridiculous.But Naerys always obeyed as she wasn’t the one who liked getting in troubles.Leila has always been the one who liked talking back and arguing.To be honest,she didn’t understand how her friend could so easily talk to people and get all the attention of the room on her without flinch a second.

Naerys would never be able to do that,she was way too shy and reserved.The less attention she get,the better she felt.

_I’m not made to be a princess if only I was born a commoner I would be so happy,I could live my life as I wish._

Unfortunately she was born a princess of the seven kingdoms and she had to act like one everyday,which made her more and more stressed and drove her sick.

Her favorite moments of peacefulness were when she collected various plants and flowers for her herbarium or when she played her own melodies with the harp Rhaegar gifted her for her tenth nameday, all by herself in her private garden.

_Mother once said that as a child ,I was so much daydreaming that everyone thought me half-witted like the late princess Jaehaera.Hm,maybe that if I was I would be less bothered by people._

_« You’re a dragon »_ her father reminded her everyday.She snorted bitterly at that.

 _I’m a broken dragon,not even able to bear children or walk or dance without feeling sick_. _I am weak.I am to be a septa,that's mother’s dream for me and I have to fulfill it , but I don’t want to_.

_I want to make my own choices._

_I want to have a home,a husband who loves me and a beautiful and huge garden and play my harp and eat applecakes until the sun goes down._

_I want to be happy._

_♦_

Jaime and Cersei Lannister were probably the most beautiful children she saw in a long time.

_Handsome,Gold haired and green eyed, those two are perfect Lannisters._

They looked so much alike that she wouldn’t even be able to discern one from the other if Cersei didn’t had longer hair.

Leila brought them to Naerys’ bedroom to presented them to her privately before they were introduced to the court and the king.

« Your hair are the same color as snow, it’s pretty » Jaime’s childish voice made her smile as she thanked him sweetly.

After they get to know each other a little bit,she invited them to her garden until lunch.As Leila sat beside her on the stone bench,they watched them playing Come-into-my-castle with her cousin,Lord Steffon Baratheon’s son Robert, and one of her lady-in-waiting,Arsa Stark ,the youngest sibling of Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell.

_I wish I could have children.If I could I would like at least two little boys and three little girls I could pampered like princesses.I would name the girls Baela,Rhaella and Daenerys and the boys Aegon and Aenar._

She could see them in her dreams, silver haired with marvellous lilacs eyes that matched her own.She could almost felt their warmth in her tiny arms if she thought about it strongly.

_But the gods stole this pleasure from me.My body and my heart will remain empty forever._

Targaryens women were said to have numerous fertily problems Leila once told her,and she could see it in her mother and her countless stillborn children and miscarriages.  _« That comes from your blood, that’s not your fault ,you’ll know other sort of happiness I promise you Erys»._

_If only I was born a commoner, I would perhaps be able to carry children…_

Naerys had stopped her prayers for motherhood for years now,she made herself a reason and now she prayed for a little sister or a little brother.

_Shaena,Aegon,Daeron.The gods have a bad sense of humour.My younger brothers and sister were dead before they had the chance to open their eyes._

_Leila swore me that I would be a second mother for her children if she had some,as she feared to be a bad one.She will be a good one I’m sure of it ,I saw her taking care and doting over her siblings.she’s still young and she doesn’t realize the chance she has yet._

 

 _Despite the fact that she refutes it,Leila is still full of childish innocence._ Naerys told herself as she saw her ran to her brother and tickling him while Cersei laughed heartily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arsa Stark is an OC, Lord Rickard is an only child in canon. :)


	6. Gerion I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerion Lannister being himself.

_«_ _She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair,_

_But he licked the honey from her hair._

_Her hair! Her hair!_

_He licked the honey from her hair!_

_Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!_

_My bear! She sang. My bear so fair!_

_And off they went, from here to there,_

_The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair »_

 

_At least those fuckers know how to sing.Well later I’ll sing a song too._

Ser Barristan was at his side,hidden in the darkness of the forest waiting for his command. As he lifted his eyes,Gerion saw the two other kingsguards and several of his brother’s men looking for him to order the attack.

_Not yet my boys,not yet.Wait and see._

« Taz come here boy ! Tell us one your joke»

 _This boisterous voice could be heard miles away_ . Gerion mused.

«How many men does it take to fuck a Dornish girl ? »

Gerion rolled his eyes. _How original._

A plump man snorted « All Dornish women are whores,It is know.1,2 or 5 men they’ll be happy.Look. » he turned to his left and gestured a tall woman with ugly blue hair, « Erra,you spent some years in Dorne don’t you ? What do you have to say about that ? »

« Even men are whores there.I’m pretty sure their bloody princess is the worst. »

The small group burst out laughing loudly.Gerion could see Ser Lewyn Martell’s hand on the pommel of his sword,his face deformed by anger.

_Hm,five more minutes and we will shut their dirty mouths,keep calm._

Ser Barristan stept closely and murmured ;

« What are we waiting for ? »

_Wait and see._

At the second the bold knight spoke, two other men join the group near the fire.Behind them was his sister, tied and gagged but looking proud as usual.

 _It seems that even being an hostage to some peasants cannot stop her from being herself.She even took the time to do her hair.I can bet she pestered them for a brush._ Gerion almost sniggered out loud at that. _Well she doesn’t look so distressed, she must be the one telling them bawdy jests like she did at some feats back at Casterly Rock._

« They’re all here now.Be ready for my signal. »

Selmy nodded and silently informed the other.

 _Kill them all but If you touch to a single hair of my sister I will send you back in 10 pieces wrapped in a Lannister cloack to your widow._ He thought at the moment he gestured to his men to attack.

« NOW ! »

 

♦

That was utter chaos,none of them was expecting to be attacked,even less by kingsguards and Lannister’s men.Half of the group was either spleeping or drunk as hell.

_A pure slaughter.Tywin would have smiled at that,like he did when Tarbeck Hall crashed down on that bitch of Ellyn Reyne._

Genna didn’t looked a bit surprised.She sat hidden near a tree in case she takes a blow, while everyone else was fighting around her.

The woman with the blue hair was a skilled one,she gave Gerion quite a hard time. _A Braavosi_ , he could tell by her swift and deadly mouvements.

_Water dance._

Suddendly she moved aside and Gerion just had the time to saw a small man attacking him by behind with a huge axe.

 _Treacherous way_. _Not even funny._

The man was far less skilled than his friend. _A peasant with an axe._

« WEEPING-JOE KILL THE BLONDE ONE ! »

_Oh please._

He just finished to deal with the man when he was attacked once more. _Wait this one is a girl too,ugly one unlike the named Erra._

The plumb girl seemed the youngest of the group of outlaws,she had small tears tattooed below her bulging eyes. _Hm I understand the nickname now,Weeping-Joe.Nevertheless I grow rather tired by all this masquerade, I want to go back to the red keep and get Jenna to warm my bed._

« Seven hells you waste my time ! »

Three swings of his sword and the girl fell dead on the floor. _Pity,she was too young to meet her end._

Gerion turned his head and saw Ser Barristan and ser Lewyn slaying the Braavosi woman and the two men left.He approached his sister and undoned the ropes.

 

« You took your bloody time little brother ». She told him after she sighed and stand up.

« A simple Thanks will be enough Genna »

« Of course,of course thank you Gerion.You’re almost a man grown now. »

_Oh female-Tywin thanked me and- wait what ?_

« Almost grown ? I’m sixteen Genna, I’m a man.I fought and even bedded more women than both Tywin and Kevan. » his voice grew angry.

Even Tywin treated him like a man,why didn’t she ?

« Gerion you are my baby brother,forgive me if I still tend to saw you as the little boy I rocked in my arms at night.Everything was so much simpler back in those times… »

He saw a flash of sadness in her huge green eyes,and he felt his heart ache. It was rare to see one of his siblings being this sensitive, even less Tywin and Genna. He knew her actual life was far from being the one she dreamed to have as a child, her marriage to Emmon Frey was probably her biggest disappointment.

_How can I blame her ? She was father’s and Tywin’s precious little princess back in the golden days,but now she’s is married to that sullen little Frey,father is dead and she no longer holds our brother’s favors,I  didn’t even know what happened between the two.Not that I care but still ,it remains pretty curious._

« During these days as a captive,you thought a lot about the past didn’t you ? »

« Hm,you know me well little lion.Now please take me to the capital, I want to see my sons and sleep in a true bed. »

« And you desperatly need a bath. »

She hit his arms playfully.

« Is that how you speak to a lady ? »

« You’re no lady, you’re my sister »

They smirked and he took her elbow and walked her to her mare while the rest of the soldiers retrieved the heads of the outlaws.She murmured to his ears ;

« Do not forget to take the fat one’s head,Ranek was his name.He slapped me yesterday. »

He nobbed and lifted her on her white mare before he went to the camp fire and  helped ser Gwayne.

« And now we go back to Kingslanding.A pretty and naked girl must be waiting for me in my room » the other men chuckled while mounting their horses.

They spent five days in the forest,looking for his sister and the band of outlaws. Gerion could die for his bed, wildlife definitely wasn’t for him.

_Sunrise is even more beautiful from here.Oh and this time it’s my turn to sing a song._

He started singing and was joined by the Lannister's men as the group began to ride,ten outlaw’s  heads rotting in a bag.Genna’s voice was booming as the Rains of Castamere echoed throughout the forest.

 _«_ _And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

_a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

_as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

_that lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_and not a soul to hear. »_

 

♦

Tywin was pleased.At least he seemed to be as his sister stood in front of him.

« Genna. »

« Tywin. »

« It’s great to see you safe »

_I can almost feel the coldness between them like a slap across my pretty face._

Gerion saw a mass of golden hair tackling his sister and hugged her waist tightly.

« Aunt Genna I’m so relieved to see you ! » Leila was smiling brightly as Genna cupped her cheek fondly.

« Me too my little cub,I missed you dearly,now help me to my chamber If you may »

His niece nodded vigorously under her father’s eyes and the two women disappeared in the corridor.He turned to his brother who was staring at him.

« What ? »

« Nothing.Now give the heads to ser Ilyn Payne, he will put it on some spikes above the city’s doors. » his brother ordered him coldly before returning to his office.

_I save our sister and stopped a menacing band of outlaws,and you didn’t even thanked me ? Fine brother.Fine.If only you participated in the king’s tourney, I could teach you a lesson._

Gerion kept his dark mood for himself as he executed the lord hand’s orders. He found some retribution when he found his nieces and nephew waiting for him in his room.When he entered they all stood up and embraced him.

« You’re a hero uncle !! » screamed Jaime,his eyes glowing with admiration.

« Is it true that there were two warrior women ? » asked an astonished Cersei.

He smiled broadly and sat on the floor with them.They looked at him like if he was some hero from one of their book’s legend.It made his heart swell with pride.Leila gave him a glass of red wine and sat between the golden twins ,waiting for him to speak.

« Aye,two women, one of them was named Erra the Braavosi and she had the ugliest blue hair I ever saw,not that I ever saw blue hair but hers were certainly ugly. » the children giggled.

« The other was nicknamed Weeping-Joe,she had small tears tattooed below her eyes.They both fought quite well,especially the Braavosi,she praticated water dance. »

« Water dance ? » asked a bemused Leila.

« Yes,a style of swordfighting from the free cities,from Braavos to be exact, It’s pretty entertaining to be honest. »

And so he went on and told them about his little adventure.

♦

He trained with some of the kingsguards the next morning, while Leila and Jaime watched.His nephew looked like the happiest child in all Westeros.Before she left his room the night before,Leila related his first meeting with a kingsguard, ser Harlan Grandison.  _« I was sure he would faint, you should have see him, he was so exicted and terrified at the same time it was absolutely hilarious uncle ! »_

He heard the two talking quietly ;

« Do you think I could be as talented as them ? As bold as Ser Barristan or as strong as Ser Gerold ? » asked Jaime doubtfully.

« You’ll be a great warrior,one of the greatest in all the seven kingdoms I promise you ! »

 

Gerion smiled and kept training with Ser Lewyn.

 

_If only your father had been at least half as affectionate and encouraging as you toward his brothers and sister._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your questions or opinions I would be happy to know what you think about it :)


	7. Naerys II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naerys having some strange dreams.

_She was flying above the ruins of a very old city,on the top a dragon.On her left there was a gorgeous young girl with valyrian features riding a huge black dragon,and behind her an other was ridden by a dark haired man, Its scales were of a peculiar green that reminded Naerys of Leila’s eyes. Hers had both cream and golden scales,it was shining like the sun._

_She already saw the girl in one of her dream.She was surrounded by fire, with dragons at her bare breasts,the corpse of a man burning beside her._

_Where am I ?  She wondered as she admired the dragons and the ruins below her._

_Naerys turned her head to the left and the other girl smiled brightly at her;her long silver hair dancing in the air._

_She looks so much like mother and I,who is she ? My daughter ? . she smiled back and waved at the young boy who managed to get his dragon next to hers._

_His face was quite stern,his hair the color of a raven but still he was quite handsome.His eyes reminded her a bit of Rhaegar’s melancholy._

_Before she get the chance to talk to them,her dragon made a sudden movement of panic and she fell from it.All she could hear was a high scream echoing in the air as she was falling._

_« NAERYS ! »_

 

She woke up sweating and alert in her dark bedroom.Leila was sleeping peacefully next to her and was unaffected by her brutal awakening.

_Those dreams will be the death of me._

They were reccurent,even more then when she was a child.Her mother once told her about her ancestors and their _dragon dreams_.She had read all the books about Daenys the dreamer and all the Targaryens and the Blackfyres who were know to have had those kind of dreams.Still these were confusing to her.

_« Daenys,Daeron,Daemon II Blackfyre,my great uncle Aemon and his brothers, all were said to have dragon dreams » the queen told her one night while she get her to bed._

_« Is that a bad thing mother ? »_

_« Uncle Aemon once wrote to me that his brothers dreamed of dragons,and their dreams killed them,every one. I dare say that it is not the greatest thing our valyrian blood can offer us my love. »_

Naerys never had the courage to acknowlege her of her own dragon dreams, fearing she could at some point disappoiting her or make her look down at her like some degenerate Maegor or Blackfyre. But she confessed it to her father, when he showed her the dragon skulls in the throne room, like he did when she was still a small child. The revelation made Aerys’ eyes glowing with something she couldn’t discern ,between admiration and something else. _« The prophecy… »_ he muttered and seemed quite demented.She never asked anything further about that prophecy,even if Rhaegar was sometime writting about it to their great-great uncle at the wall.Nevertheless everyday her father asked her about what she saw while she slept,and when she once told him that she was riding a dragon above the sea,he simply smirked knowingly and took his leave.

The dragon dreams,that prophecy, her father and brother’s behaviors, all of that frightened her and made her adamant of being lonesome.

_Leave me alone,all of you.Do not bring grief and misery on me, I had enough already._

She quietly laid down back in her bed without disturbing her bed-mate.

_I thought that if I wasn’t alone at night anymore It would help my anxiety to come to an end, I was wrong._

♦

« Seven hells, you Targaryens and your bloody harps. »

Her friend was exasperated as Naerys expressed her wish to play one of her favorite song about Jenny Oldestones, when they finally reached her private garden. Her lady-in-waiting Arsa giggled.

« Oh stop laughing Arsa and your Erys keep your song for later please,I have much to discuss right now ! » Leila’s voice was full of concerns.

« Here ,we shall sit near the lilies so I can see to it and talk with you at the same time » She showed them a lovely wooden bench.

Both girls agreed and they sat down as Naerys smell some delicate red and orange lilies that reminded her of the Martell and Lannister’s sigils colors.

« My father asked me to start looking for a suitable husband at the tourney tomorrow.And if I don’t he will find me one anyway.The problem is simple: I don’t want to marry. »

« You don’t want too ? » asked Arsa ,rather suspicious.

« Not yet I mean.I’m only eleven and I like being at the Rock with my family and when I’m back here at the court with you.I don’t want to leave all of this behind me if I marry. »

« You could do like your lady aunt Genna.She married her Frey husband but she lives at Casterly Rock,I am sure your father would be rather pleased to keep you at his side » Naerys said kindly as she gently gave her a flower.

« No I couldn’t. »

« Why is that ? » Arsa was quite abashed as Naerys was at the very moment.

« Because I don’t want to marry the second son of a lord like my aunt. I want to be the lady of a great house like my mother. »

_Well that do not surprise me a bit._

« Which house are you thinking of ? »

« I still have no idea,I shall see tomorrow who will be present. »

« I heard prince Doran Martell will attend,however I don’t know if he will participate. Dornishmen are said to be handsome aren’t they ? Weren’t your mother and the queen friends with his mother princess Loreza when they were queen Rhaella’s ladies-in-waiting?  »

« Hm they are,but the Martell are not that powerful and influencial and that dornish heat would be the death of me.Yes they were,my lady mother always spoke kindly of the princess.» 

« It is so appealing to see that their friendship remained untouched despite all these years and everything that happened.I hope It will be the same for the three of us » Naerys declared warmly and the other girl smiled and winked at her.

« I will always be a pain in the ass for you princess Naerys Targaryen » stated Leila and the three laughed.

« Same for me ! »

They spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping and eating lemon cakes until Leila’s mother called for her. She went back to the Red keep with Arsa.

« How are your brothers Arsa ? »

« They are doing well,thanks the gods.Rickard and Lyarra welcomed their third son Benjen some months ago, and Berron is still squiring for lord Karstark at Karhold. »

« Congratulations for your brother and your good-sister.A third son ? How many children do they have ? »

« Thank you princess.They have four children now,Brandon,Eddard,Lyanna and Benjen.A happy little wolf pack I dare say ,my mother is very devoted to them» Arsa giggled.

« They are lucky ! Your mother is a Locke isn’t it ? »

They kept walking in the corridor,Ser Barristan smiled and bow to them as he guarded her brother’s room.

« Yes,lady Marna Locke,she married her childhood lover,my grandfather Edwyle.His mother was a Blackwood did you know ? »

« Oh my great-grand mother was a Blackwood too, Queen Betha.We are kind of distant cousins ! »

« Yes we are,It is amazing how all the noble houses of Westeros are related in some ways. » her friend seemed as happy as Naerys was.

They both laughed and went back to her bedroom to get ready for diner.

« Will your family be present tomorrow ? » she asked as Arsa helped with her silver jewels.

_I love this necklace,those amethysts match my eyes so well._

« Yes my brother Rickard is coming with his eldest son Brandon.I can’t wait to see them,It’s been two years since I last saw them,to be exact since I was named at your service. »

« You have to introduce them to me if you have the time,I would be thrilled to meet your family,I guess they have a lot of things to tell me about the rebellious Arsa Stark. »

Her friend just finished her hairdress as she replied with a playful smirk.

« Oh yes they have a lot of things to say . »

 

♦

The diner was a dull one.Lord Mace Tyrell was as boring as she remembered.

_At least if the queen of thorns was here there would have be some entertainment.Pity lady Alerie Hightower’s tongue isn’t as sharp as her mother in law’s._

The diner lasted one more hour and Naerys became even more jealous of Leila as she dined alone with her family in the lord Hand’s quarters.

_Can someone gives me some wintercakes at last ?_

She yawned quietly and asked to take her leave as her head began to hurt badly.

« You should not stay under the sun so often my love,It does no good to your head and the pain must be sharper.I’m not convinced that you should attend the tourney.»

 Her mother’s voice was low and full of concerns as she exceptionaly took care of her that night,and helped her to get ready for bedtime.

« I will be fine mother do not worry,and I long for entertainment,as much as you… »

Her mother stroked her cheek fondly,her eyes full of sadness.

_She is so unhappy and lonely…Her children’s deaths grew more and more heavy on her everyday._

« Yes you are right but do not inflict you pain tomorrow only for entertainement, is that clear ? »

« It is,I swear. Can you tell me a story like you did when I was younger ? Yours were always my favorites. »

The queen smiled and laid on the bed beside her.She kept telling her about the conquest and the reign of king Baelor the blessed until Naerys fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)  
> Arsa and her brother Berron are OC !  
> The next chapters will be longer now.


	8. Leila III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Tourney and some important meetings took place...

« This dress makes you look fat.Try another »

« I like the grey one,It matches your eyes so well ! »

Arsa put her northern styled grey dress on and looked at them,waiting for their opinions.

_The silver and golden direwolves embroided on the chest are absolutely marvellous._

« You did a great job with this one and It fits you perfectly ! Now Naerys It’s your turn,show us the dress you told me about the other day in your garden » Leila said as she sat on the blue velvet sofa near the huge mirror.

Her friend smiled and get her dress in one of her wooden chest.It was a stunning one,quite simple yes but It was Naerys’ style,made of precious purple silk from Myr with a dragon made of pearls of the right breast.The sleeves were longs and open at the end,with silver embroidery.Her friend was born to wear this dress, Leila mused happily as the young princess looked at herself in the mirror.

« I shall eat more,I am so thin,people will think me sick like Rhaegar said. »

Leila snorted loudly and took her hand.

« Your brother is a bloody idiot. » Arsa giggled quietly at that ,hidden behind her hand «You are not as shapely as me yes or as tall as Arsa but you are beautiful, and you have the prettiest eyes and hair of us all ! Actually you may be the only one I’m quite jealous of, because of that. »

Naerys seemed taken aback by her confession but smiled noneless before she hugged her tightly.

« Thank you Lei’ » she murmured in her ear.

Leila rubbed her back warmly and went back to her own belongings near the bed.Now It was her turn to get ready and It was getting late, the guests were due to arrive before lunch.She took her homemade dress that her mother and her made especially for the tourney.It was a crimson one, following the Westerlander style,with a golden lion on the chest and a lightly jeweled belt.She put her golden locket her parents gifted her for her fifth nameday and looked at her reflection.

_I look fine,really fine I must say but I shall have let my hair loose instead of braiding them I think._

Her golden hair always seemed to crown her,and today her long braid was put on her left shoulder, Its end met with her belt and seemed like a jewel by itself which made Leila even more proud.Arsa’s semi-long hair were loose in a northern style and Naerys braided hers in a Valyrian way and put a silver dragon comb with small rubies on it.

_She looks like the princess she is.She’s only twelve but she’s already the beauty her mother was as a young woman.Not that queen Rhaella is ugly now,far from that but the grief and the weariness took a bit on her.Still she is a regal beauty,of course not as much as mother._

Arsa was playing with Naerys white little cat Vhaghar and Leila took a moment to observe her discretely.She was a beauty too,not yet fourteen with large grey eyes,a long stern face and brown hair typical of the Stark ,and was the taller then both of them.She was also way more muscled as she secretly sparred with some squires in the Red Keep,especially with Jon Connington, and she was the best at archery ,she even bested Rhaegar which always delighted Leila.Naerys lady in waiting’s sad voice woke her from her revery ;

« I miss Winterfell badly you know…Training with the Cassel and my brothers in the Godswoods and then taking my horse and discover the northern landscapes so dear to my heart.The North is the coldest place of the seven kingdoms,but It is the warmest to my heart. »

« I feel you,I would give everything to go to the Rock for some months,jump from the cliff,play with the caged lions or run through the old corridors with Gerion,Cersei and Jaime… »

« You are not happy here ? » asked Naerys,clearly saddened.

_No,not really,It is not a Lion’s place nor is the south a wolf’s one._

« I am but that’s not my home Erys,what if you stayed one year far from the Red Keep, wouldn’t you be sad and quite homesick ? »

The young Targaryen seemed quite ashamed when she answered.

« To be fair,I would be glad to escape this oppressive place during some weeks.I never left this place,not even for a visit to Dragonstone, my birthplace. »

_Thanks to your father’s paranoia.She is delicate not sick to death for gods sake,leave her be or the girl will die from depression._

« I will talk with my father about a potential visit to the Rock,you’ll be safe here and the Westerlands' weather is almost the same as here ! »

Naerys gave her a small grin and sat beside her.

« Thank you,you don’t know how much It means for me »

_No I do not know how feeling oppressed is and by the gods old and new I do not wish to._

 

They talked a bit more then Leila went to the golden twins' room as her mother tasked her to pick them before meeting with the most valuable guests.When she entered, her siblings were already dressed like little prince and princess which made her smirk.

« You look stunning,both of you little monsters ! »

« But you are more Lei' you looks like mother ! » Jaime eyes were huge of admiration when she helped him with his hair.

« Thank you little cub.Cersei do you need a hand for the laces ? »

« No It’s fine thanks Lei' » said her little sister while closing her golden dress.

Leila observed them as they put their boots on and wondered if someone could tell them apart if they were dressed the same with short hair.

_Certainely not, I’m not even sure I could,nor would father.Mother would be able,a mother is always able to do such things._

Each one eagerly took one of her hands and they exited the room to meet with their family in the great hall.

_I wonder if prince Oberyn Martell is as charming as people say._

♦

 

Prince Oberyn was indeed a charming young man.Handsome,olive skinned, dark dangerous eyes and seductive grin.

_A Dornishman,no doubt of that.He reminds me a lot of his uncle ser Lewyn.Let’s hope his compagny is as pleasant as the kingsguard’s._

The prince kissed her hand  and smirked,his eyes full of mischiefs.

« A pleasure to meet you lady Leila,I heard a lot of your beauty and I see those rumors were only halfway from the truth » His accent was singing to her ears.

Leila was not someone to blush easily nor was she the one to get uncomfortable when being complimented on something that was actually true. She smirked back.

_It’s not a fifteen years old boy that will intimated me._

« I thank you prince Oberyn,may I say that you are as charming as I was expecting. »

He introduced his sisters then,two beautiful young girls as mesmerizing as him.Sweet princess Elia was sixteen and was a bit smaller than him,she reminded Leila of Naerys as she was also quite frail and delicate,her smile was pure and her manners those of a queen.Her nine years old younger sister Manel was a vivacious little girl, her wavy short hair as black as a raven and her contagious smile and laughter full of mischiefs won Leila easily.

_Yes princess Manel will definitely get along with the twins.Septa Elma is going to have a hard time._

Elia’s lady in waiting, her eleven years old cousin,lady Ashara Dayne,was a beauty of her own with her haunting purple eyes and her twelve years old  brother,Arthur, was the same, she found him even more attractive than the prince.

 _The Daynes have a good seed it seems_.

« Prince Doran doesn’t attend the tourney ? » her mother asked nicely « I looked foreward to see him,the last time I saw your boy Loreza he was just ten years old,It’s been so long ! »

Leila turned her head and saw her parents conversing with a very tall and curly haired woman,the princess of Dorne,Loreza Martell and her husband,the charismatic purple eyed prince Alek,born Dayne.

_Such a beautiful couple,no wonder their children are so good to look upon._

Princess Loreza’s voice was deep and her accent less pronunced then her children’s.She hugged her mother warmly as she replied ;

« I know Joanna,much too long,gone are the golden days.And Doran is to look for Dorne,he is learning his role and I am very proud of him he’ll make a wise ruler I can feel it ! »

« I am sure of that princess Loreza,he has the most capable councillors to teach him » declared a stonefaced Tywin,but with a certain sympathy.

« That’s very nice of you Tywin ,thanks.Now,are we gonna die here or you will lead me to Rhaella,Joanna ? »

« Follow me princess,Tywin can you see to prince Alek ? And you Leila see to the little prince and princesses, please my little lioness. »

Leila saw her mother took princess Loreza’s hand and lead her inside the Red Keep, giggling like young girls.She smiled at the view.

_I do hope the relationship between queen Rhaella and mother will get better._

She watched as her lord father showed the way to prince Alek while talking about some economic matters that bored her.Instead she turned to her siblings and the Martell’s siblings with their friends.

« Come I’ll show you your quarters.Will your participe in the tourney prince Oberyn ? »

« Call me Oberyn and yes I’ll probably make my way to the joust, I burn to challenge my uncle Lewyn. » replied a grinning Oberyn.

« Aren’t you a bit too young to defy a kingsguard _Oberyn_  ? »

His sister answered smugly, before her brother get the chance to.

« Oby thinks himself one of the best warrior of Dorne if not Westeros. »

« Eli ! You know I am,I even won a single combat against the infamous Baelor Breakwind ! »

Elia,Ashara,Manel and Arthur laughed so hard then that it had almost made Leila jump,surprised by the suddent outburst from the dornish fellows.

« Forgive us Leila for our childish reaction,it’s just that something quite funny happened during our short stay in Oldtown and my brother can’t stop make us think about it » rassured a smiling Elia as she took her elbow.

« That’s nothing,laughing is one of the many pleasure life gifts us.Here, it’s seem your sister get along mine »

Cersei was talking about some songs and knights with Manel while Jaime followed them ,pleased,listening like he would listen to a maester's lesson.

« I’ll be your golden knight and protect you all ! »

« Jaime you’ll be the great lion of the Rock after father,you can’t be both »

Her baby brother pouted and came to her side and took her free hand, while remaining silent.Arthur ruffled his golden hair fondly and rassured him ;

« You’ll be a talented warrior ,lad,like your father and uncles ! I can’t wait to see ser Tygett and ser Gerion fight in the tourney »

 

They spent the next hours before lunch together in the princess Elia’s room, chatting and get to know each other while the three younger children were playing monsters-and-maiden loudly in the corridor outside as the door was open.

That was the first time she met Dornish nobles and Leila had to admit that they were interesting people,no so different but yet so unsual,exotic was perhaps the word.Oberyn and Arthur with their dark humor,Elia and Ashara with their splendid dornish styled dress made of colorful silk from the free cities,and the thing Leila liked the best about them was their smell, their perfum, a mix of jasmine and something she couldn’t put a finger on.Nevertheless she enjoyed their compagny very much and wished to have Naerys and Arsa along.

_This tourney is going to be interesting._

_♦_

Interesting.That was the word,yes.

The Starks were the complete opposite of the Martells, and yet Leila found them really interesting too.Arsa’s brothers looked every bit like her,brown hair,a long stern face,tall and light grey eyed . Her sister in law on the other hand was smaller but her blue eyes where shinning with kindness and her twelve years old son Brandon was all his father but with his mother peculiar wild charm. _The Wolf’s charm Arsa would says_.Her second son Eddard was ten and already had a quietness and grimness of his own,yet he promised to grew as handsome and charismatic as the other members of his family,but maybe not as much as his older brother to be fair. Leila wished that their sister Lyanna travelled here too, Leila could bet that she was all her father in appearence.Berron seemed to see her lost in her daydreams and asked her a bit loudly for everyone to hear ;

« Lady Leila ? When do the archery-competion begin exactly ? »

She shook her head sighlty and looked at him.

 _Those Northerners are truly loud,it’s not a legend_.

« Lord Berron the archery-competion will begin just after lunch and after there will be a welcome feast in the queen’s ballroom »

« Thank you my lady. -» he was interrupted by his sister in law who rolled her eyes.

_Hm,it looks like I’ve just met the womanizer of the wolf pack._

« Can you help us to where the lunch is served please my lady ? » Lady Stark smiled kindly.

Leila nodded and smiled back before showing them the way to the lunch. To be honest the Stark were of an very agreadable compagny, especially lady Lyarra and her husband lord Rickard who looked at his wife like a priest looks at the object of his belief.They reminded her very much of her parents. She gazed frequently to the young Brandon who seemed to had take kind a an interest in her.

_Keep going little pup,keep going._

Arsa and Naerys met with them halfway through the keep.Arsa was almost crying with joy when she reunited with her family and hugged her brothers lovingly.

_Northerners are said to be as cold as ice,but that’s not what I see right now._

Jaime,Manel,Ashara and Cersei ran past them, laughing hysterically,their hands full of pastries , their septas following them hurriedly, their hands hiding their amused smiles.

« Cersei keep a lemmoncake for me !! » Leila screamed as she could only saw the golden hair of her sister at the end of the corridor.

« yeeeeeeeessssss » her breathless reply echoed deeply in the keep and even made the stern lord of Winterfell grin.

_« Children »_

 

The lunch was a fast one as everyone was excited to begin the competition.Leila was sat next to princess Elia at her right and Brandon Stark at her left.The last one couldn’t stop being awkward and clumsy around her,he almost ruined her dress but thanks to Elia the disaster didn’t occur.The king was notably absent and the queen seemed delighted to be reunited with her old friends and ladies in waiting, Loreza Martell,Cassana Estermont-Baratheon,Alys Arryn-Waynwood and her lady mother who still had some difficulties to know whether the queen was still mad at her for their old quarrel that took place all those years ago as she once told Leila when she first visited Kingslanding, or not.Nevertheless the four women were smiling and looked like the queens they were for their respectives husbands.

_Except for Rhaella,she is the one true queen of the seven kingdoms but the king never took great interest in her ,anyone can see that,poor woman.Why did their father married them together ? Why impose incest in such a way,there was absolutely no political advantage like uniting two branch of house Targaryen.King Jaehaerys II should have bethroned Aerys to a Tyrell and Rhaella to a Tully or a Stark, at least to appease the anger and shame he selfishly brought them with his sister queen Shaera when they broke their bethroned to Celia Tully and Luthor Tyrell respectively.King Aegon V shouldn’t have surrender to his children whims like he first did with prince Duncan.His three first children shamed three of the most powerful houses in Westeros :House Baratheon,House Tully and House Tyrell.Luckily princess Rhaelle did her duty and marry lord Baratheon to appease the tension but the Targaryen considerably weakened their position and power by causing resentments from those houses.Father would never do such a thing._

At this moment she saw lady Rhaelle Targaryen-Baratheon sat at the royal table,despite being in her late fourty she still looked regal as a queen.

_I hope I will look that intimidating at fifty.I’m sure I will be._

 

The golden lion was flying proudly alongside the three-headed red dragon,the grey direwolf,the white falcon and the black stag and all the other powerful houses of the seven kingdoms,above the stands reserved to the high nobles below the Royal stand,in which she saw Naerys sat patiently alongside her parents,stealing a look with Arthur Dayne before blushing timidly when he winked at her and looked at his Martell cousin who smirked back.

_Well well well,this one has a lot to tell me tonight.The installations are majestic I never saw anything looking so royal.Gods those decorations are a bit to extravagant, there are dragons everywhere ,we’re surrounded._

Leila watched Jon Connington helping Rhaegar with his arc and his quiver full of new arrows and then sat beside his old friend Ademar Wylde.

_According to the way Connington looks at Targaryen,there is not only friendship in the lad’s mind._

« If these silver dragons came to life we’re screwed I swear » murmured to her a sassy Brandon Stark,making her and her aunt Genna giggling silently.

♦

The archery-competion went well,the public cheered for their favorites and acclamed the loosers.Her father’ opening speech had been short but he sounded imperious and  there was no sound when he spoke his congratulation words for the king’s tenth years of reign anniversary.Leila wondered how long this relaxed atmosphere of peace and welfare would last,but she set her thoughts aside and focused on the competion.

Nevertheless she took the time to look to all the young nobles of her age.

_Father told me to start looking for a husband so I obey._

Rhaegar was someone she wanted the less affinity with, young Robert Baratheon was too loud and the Baratheon were too politicaly close and blood-tied to the Targaryen.The Tyrell were strong Targaryen loyalists,Dorne was a place she couldn’t bear to live in,the Tully had no son except the Blackfish who refused to marry, Jon Arryn was married to Rowena, Leila didn’t think a second to a Crownlanders ,even less one of Lord Quellon Greyjoy’s sons.The Starks had two sons of age, the sixteen years old Berron who was the brother of the current Lord of Winterfell and uncle to the heir,the twelve years old Brandon.The North was the largest kingdoms within the seven,although not the wealthiest but still its army was large and very experimented,was one of the most feared and respected of Westeros.The North was still independant on his own way like Dorne was.King Torrhen,the king who knelt gave up his crown _willigly_ he was never beaten on the field and king Aegon the conquerer saw to respect that by _not_ melting the late king’s and his lords’ swords in the Iron Thrones along with the swords of the beaten and humiliated lords.

_King Loren I Lannister **had** to bend the knee after loosing the battle and surviving the infamous Field of fire.His sword is still somewhere in that freaking iron chair,humiliating house Lannister even more.But one day the lion will have its revenge._

« Look Lei',the Blackfish is about to shoot » Jaime pulled her sleeve excitedly pointing at the redhead handsome man wearing the Tully colors with a black trout replacing the traditional silver one on it.

_The man never missed a target,and today was not a day he would._

The first round was a long one,there were twelve participants from all the seven kingdoms ;the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen,ser Lewyn Martell of the kingsguard,Berron Stark,Jeor Mormont,Cleos Frey,Garth Tyrell,Ryman Frey,Brynden Tully,Denys Arryn,Stafford Lannister,Gawen Westerling and Adrian Celtigar.

Although only eight made it to the second round and the men challenged each other, four by four.Garth eliminated Cleos,Brynden did not let a single chance to Rhaegar,Jeor bested Ryman,Stafford bested Berron,Lewyn eliminated Denys and Adrian took the victory upon Gawen.

The third round was won by a proud Garth Tyrell,a smirking Jeor and Brynden who looked done with it all.

Without much surprise,the blackfish won the archery-competition, of course the Tyrell man claimed this victory on his bad luck with the wind but people knew better.

 

_Ser Brynden won two thousands gold dragons,quite a good and deserved price._

 

_Everything is deserved when you bested Rhaegar Targaryen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudo :)  
> Alek Dayne and Manel Martell are OC.


	9. Leila IV

 

The welcoming feast was a lavish affair.Even greater then the one of her last nameday back at the Rock.

_No doubts the king wants to put on a show.He is already drunk as hell._

Leila’s stomach was full as she sat patiently on her comfortable chair, waiting for the dance to begin .

_I need to move or I’ll fall asleep at the second Rhaegar will show up with his harp._

Thankfully she heard a lively melody coming from the musicians' dais and she sighed in relief.

_The bear and the maiden fair . I bet lord Mormont will be pleased._

When the dance started,she saw lord Jeor grabing his lady wife’s hand and dragging her on the dancefloor.

_What is her name ? I don’t clearly remember… Ah yes ! Jeyne of house Mollen. Small vassal house of the Starks but still,the woman hold herself like a highborn from the court._

Leila suddendly bursted out a loud laughter when she realized that the two partners dancing wildly in the middle of the dancefloor were in fact Arsa and her brother Berron,who were in a state of drunkness that would’ve made her uncle Gerion blush.She observed as lady Ashara reddened as prince Oberyn led her out of the ballroom ,and Leila smirked as Arthur quickly followed them, clearly exasperated.

_The girl is only eleven,let her preserve her innocence Oberyn._

The golden twins were joyfully playing in a corner of the room with princess Manel and the wards of Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark.She wondered if the young Stark was capable to be as attentive and dutifull toward his younger sister Lyanna,as he was toward Manel Martell. He was looking after the tiny princess like if she was the most beautiful and delicate thing he ever set his eyes upon.

She was invited to dance by at least ten men this night,including prince Oberyn,her uncles Gerion and Tygett,Arthur Dayne,her cousin Cleos and Brandon Stark.She liked the Stark’s wild dance better and found it far more entretaining The wolf's compagny was much agradable,he stepped several times on her feet and dress but she cared not.She never laughed so much since she left Casterly Rock.She turned her head and watched as Oberyn made his sisters laugh by making faces.

_He is a loving and devoted brother.I dare not to imagine his reaction if anyone harm his sisters._

Then she caught a glimpse of Arsa and Ashara talking together,looking quite close.

_Interesting. This feast is interesting._

It was when she finally danced with Naerys at the end of the feast,that Leila heard the drunken allusion of the king toward her mother.

« I hope your beautiful breasts are not ruined after nursing those three children Joanna,It would be a pity. »

_How dare you ? By what rights does the dragon insult the lion ?_

The queen’s face turned stone as the lord hand’s turned red from fury.It was her mother who decided to end it all.She stand up,regal as ever.

« No your grace.If you do not mind I wish to retire to by chamber with my husband,the day was exausting for me » Her voice was neutral but her glare was made of steel.

« Of course of course do as you wish Joanna » The king went back to his cup of wine,smirking at Tywin.

Joanna took her husband’s arm and walked toward her,the king’s eyes staring at her.

« Leila my little cub,can you look after your siblings and put them to bed please ? Your father and I are very tired ».

 « Yes mother,do not worry. » she nobbed and kissed her and her father on the cheek.

They both exited the room quickly under the whispers of the court,and Naerys pull her in a small hug.

« Forgive my father’s behavior please.We’re not all like him. » the princess whispered at her ear.

Leila rubbed her friend’s back and gave her a false smile in response,she couldn’t bring herself to speak or truly smile,not after the humiliation her mother had just went through.

She took both of her siblings hands and exited the damn room without looking back.She knew everyone was watching her but the kept her face shut,no emotion showing.She didn’t care of what people were thinking.

_We are  lions of the Rock.And lions do not concern themselves with the opinions of the sheeps._

 The corridor was deadly silent as she brought her siblings to their room,no one spoke.The twins were confused and looked at her, waiting for an answer but Leila kept staring ahead,her mouth shut.She heard no more music or laughters.

_The feast is over._

 She kissed the golden twins after she put them to bed and told them some of her favorite stories.Cersei was still wearing a frown of her own as Leila sat on her bed.  

« Why did the king say such nasty things to mama ? » she asked while Jaime was listening closely.

Leila sighed and smiled sadly as her sister rubbed her eyes.

« Because the king is not a man like papa,he’s not a great man.But you have to keep that opinion for yourself or you’ll be in great trouble is that clear ? »

Both children nobbed and yawned.She ajusted Cersei’s blanket and left the room quietly.She walked past her parents’ room and heard her father’s offended screams.

 

That night she didn’t sleep in Naerys’ bed.Still bitter because of the outrage,she wanted nothing to do with a Targaryen.

As she fell into sleep, she thought one last time about the feast.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

_By what rights does the dragon shame the lion ?_

_♦_

_The king shamed my mother._

That was all Leila could think about as her lady in waiting,Serena Brax,helped her to get ready for the breakfast with her mother.

 

Her mother didn’t seemed perturbed when Leila entered her bedroom.She sat in front of her at the table,which was full of food including lemoncakes.At the sight,her stomach screamed from hunger but she waited for her mother to speak.

« Your father adressed his resignation as hand to the king this morning.But the kings didn’t allowed it. » Joanna Lannister’s voice was flat « The queen wants to speak privatly with me,mayhaps to resolve our old quarrel… »

_Well,mother waited more then ten years for this conversation with the queen.And father asked to resign his position as hand ? Surely it wasn’t the first time the king disrespects mother…_

« Aren’t you happy to finally have the chance to once again get along with queen Rhaella ? »

Her mother smiled sadly as she took a slip from her drink.

« I am,little lioness,I am. » she answered vaguely.

_But ?_

« But even if everything come back as it was before I married your father, I will not enjoy my renewed friendship with Rhaella for long. » she saw her daughter bemused look « My little lioness… I am not happy here,the only reason I stay here some months every years is for you and your father.You’ll remain here with your father,but my place is at the Rock, with the twins and our family.That’s why I am to return home _definitely_ at the end of the tourney,as I also now have to take great care of someone else. » She placed her hand on her belly and smiled lovingly.

_Wait, what ?_

« Mother does that mean that you’re -»

« Yes I am with child,my love.How did you find that ?»

« It is delightful ! I am sure that it will be a baby boy,father must be so happy » Leila stand up and carefully placed her hand on her mother’s belly.  « hello little one,I am your sister Leila,I can’t wait to see you  little cub »

She felt her mother delicately brush her golden hair with her hand as she rested her head on her laps.These were the small moments of intimacy with either of her parents or siblings that she treasured dearly.No one could ever steal that from her .And now she was going to have an other golden sibling.Leila could feel her heart swell with love.

_Another Lion,yes, I already know he will do great things._

_♦_

« Lady Leila you are as beautiful as ever ! »

She rolled her eyes at Oberyn’s tentative to distract her, as they were playing in Naerys’ private garden.

« Oh screw beautiful ! I’m brillant ! If you want to appease me,compliment my brain !»

He laughed and shook his head slightly,his eyes glowing with amusement.

« You’re quite peculiar Leila. »

_Yes, yes we can say that._

She pushed him against a smiking Arthur.

« Oh Obi I knew you wanted to challenge me ! »

They were playing at mock fight and come-into-my-castle with the Martells,the Daynes,the Targaryens with their cousin Robert and Jon Connington,the Starks and her siblings.Jaime and Manel were running around like headless chickens and did not care a bit about the games.Arsa seemed more interested in Ashara and Elia was talking with a ever-so-boring Rhaegar.

« My lady ? » she turned her head and saw a grinning Brandon in front of her.

« Yes ? »

« May we take a stroll in the garden,just the two of us ? »

She grinned back and took his elbow.

« Of course ,it would be a pleasure. »

She looked back quickly and giggled as she saw Oberyn falling under Arthur and Robert’s weights as they jumped on him.They walked a bit in silence,but not an awkward one,they both were lost in their thoughts but she cleared her throat ;

« Is it the first tourney you attend to ? »

« Yes,I must say it’s quite a show.You know,it’s been a long time since the North last hosted a tourney,I don’t even now if my father will ever organize one. » he said rather disapointed.

She tugged his arm playfully. 

« But when you’ll be Lord of Winterfell,you will have all the rights to organize some tourney as you wish,you could even send me an invitation  so I could come and  illuminate the day. » she winked at him and saw him smile softly.

« Yes it’s quite a great thing to look forward to »

Brandon’s company was truly agradable,and she didn’t see the time pass as she soon realized that lunch time was already here ,as her siblings ran past them,screaming for food.Before she entered the keep she saw Lord Varys staring at them in a strange way.She felt a shiver through her spine.

_Be gone spider,for how long have you observed us like this ?_

She never had any sympathy for the eunuch,nor did her father.

♦

The Axe-throwing contest took place all the rest of the day.This time she was sitting between her mother and princess Loreza,who was discretly laughing at some awfull Tyrell women with her daughter Elia.

_Oh at least I am not alone to despise them.Great !_

This contest was way more animated then the one that took place the day before.This time there were twelve participants :Victarion Greyjoy,the GreatJon Umber,Steffon Baratheon,Yohn Royce,her uncle in law Emmon Frey,Galbart Glover,Allen Cockshaw,Garth Hightower,an other ugly Frey she didn’t bother to remember the name,two other northerners and a crownlanders.She laughed mockingly when Emmon missed awfully the target and she shared an amused look with her aunt Genna before she get reprimanded by her lady mother.

Without much surprises the Ironborn and the northerners made it to the final and Leila grinned when she heard the Starks,and Arsa and Brandon in particular,being supportive and shouting proudly as Galbart Glover won over the Greyjoy boy.The victory was once again well deserved as the young man didn’t missed a single target during the contest.His reward was the same as the Blackfish the day before,2000 gold dragons.

She enjoyed the atmosphere of the tourney as everyone was smiling and laughing,except for her father of course but she completely understood why.

As she left her seat she saw lord Baratheon,the Greatjon and Yohn Royce sharing a jest.And for a moment she forget what happened the evening before.

_This is a great tourney._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone found the little reference to Grey's Anatomy I put in the text I'll be pleased lmao.  
> Anyway,feel free to comment I'll be happy to hear about your opinion. :)


	10. Joanna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Joanna/Rhaella friendship vibes,because of reasons.

It’s been at least twelve years since she last spoke with the queen alone.To be honest the last time they shared a talk,it has resulted with her childhood’s friend dimissing her from her duty of lady and waiting.

 

_Twelve years without a word with my most beloved friend._

 

She didn’t know what to expect.In fact she dreaded her meeting with Rhaella.

 

_What does she wants to talk about ? Aerys’ bawdy comment at the feast ? If only she can realize that I care not about it._

 

They grew up together like Leila and Naerys,except Joanna was lady in waiting to Rhaella alongside Loreza Martell,Alys Arryn and later,Cassana Estermont.They were close,as much as friends could be.The Targaryen princess loved to call her « her sister from another mother » as her only sibling was Aerys.

 

_How I pity her for that marriage,it was never meant to be.She should have married lord Stark or her cousin Steffon,or even Hoster Tully.She deserves happiness,but she get only grief._

 

Joanna could still saw them both running in the red keep,their laughters lost in the wind,even Aerys often joined their games willingly alongside Tywin and Steffon.They were happy,nothing could have saddened or even worried them then.But everything changed after Summerhall.

 

_Damned be king Jaehaerys.Selfish,selfish man who destroyed the life of his only daughter and damned be king Aegon who caused great sorrow to his own family by experiencing sorcery at Summerhall.Useless Targaryen men.If the gods are good,Rhaegar inherited naught of them all._

 

Rhaegar,Rhaella’s pride, was a good boy,handsome and very smart yet melancholic. _He was born of grief ,after all_ Joanna mused.The realm already loved him,and in her wildest dreams,Joanna wished to marry Leila to him.But her daughter’s disdain for the boy was pretty obvious for her and Tywin,so they put their hopes in Cersei.Cersei reminded her so much of herself at her young age,full of smiles and courtesies but unlike her, her daughter always wore an expression of haughtiness that she shared with her sister and father.Jaime on the other hand, was a sweet boy,her beloved little knight,always making her smile and laugh.Her three cubs were her pride,her reason to breath with Tywin,she couldn’t dream of something better.

 

_Oh well I can dream of something else now._

 

She placed her hand on her yet flat belly.This one would be an other boy as Tywin believed,Tyrion would be his name.An other great lion,tall,handsome with shinning golden hair and eyes of a bright emeral green.

 

_Maybe he will become a kingsguard ? Who knows._

 

She finally arrived at the queen private room and waited until ser Barristan announced her.He returned and bowed to her while holding the heavy door open,she thanked him kindly. She observed the room discreetly.It was simply founished yet it wasn’t hard to believe it to be a queen’s bedroom.

 

_Rhaella always had modest tastes,unlike her brother._

 

« Your grace » she bowed respectfully « I thank you for your invitation -»

She was cut by a smiling queen « It’s been a long time Joanna… please sit and please stop calling me _your grace_ when we are together »

Joanna could have pinched herself to see if she was dreaming or if they were back in the golden days.She felt her heart swell and body warm as Rhaella took her hand shyly.They looked at each other for a time,without a word,it wasn’t needed,not now,it was their moment.The queen looked down shamefully.

«Forgive me Joanna.Forgive me for having messed up our friendship foolishly all those years ago because of my pride.Aerys always had something for you, lust not love,I don’t even know if this man can feel something so pure as love.But I should’t have dismissed you,you were not at fault,you were finally married and happy.I never believed that horrendous rumor stating that you offered your maidenhood to Aerys during the night of our father’s coronation or that you became his paramour after he became king. I should have know…I should have know to think better,to treat you better and believe you,you were my sister,not in blood but in my heart.But the marriage with my brother,Summerhall and the births of Rhaegar and Naerys changed everything.I can say that I was jealous of you in some way also… »

Joanna was stunned.She felt silent tears in her eyes and saw them in Rhaella’s too.She wasn’t expecting that.No,not at all.She dreamed of it yes,but she thought her friend to be as stubborn as her to make the first step.

« Rhae’… why were you jealous of me ? it's nonsense... »

She smiled sadly,almost mournfully « You married the man you loved since you were a child,I would never,Bonifer is lost to me now.Also ,you were not pushed to be queen and you gave birth to three marvellous and healthy children.No miscarriages,no stillborns.You lived your life free and happy at the Rock,far from that snake pit.Your husband values you and worships you,mine despises me,hurts me and humiliates me everyday,and at night he locks me away far from my living children and make two septas sleep in my bed everynight because he thinks me unfaithful.You deserve that happiness of course Joe’ and I’m glad for you.But parts of my heart envy you deeply… »

Joanna couldn’t speak as she pulled her friend in a tight hug for what seemed hours,she cared of nothing else.Her heart was broken.Gleeful and lovely young Rhaella,who was the most generous and loveable girl she ever met,was now the saddest woman she set her eyes upon.So Joanna prayed.she prayed the old gods and the news.

 

_How did that happened ? Why ? She would never harm a soul,why this happen to her ? She was our « little mother » when we played together with Steffon,Aerys and Tywin.She took care of us and hugged every children she saw whenever she went… She’s nothing like her husband,she doesn’t deserve this fate.Please,please make it change.Put Bonifer on her path again,make her laugh and blush as she did when he crowned her his queen of love and beauty all these years ago… Bring back the golden days…_

 

« I’m so sorry Rhaella… you do not deserve any of this.. If only.. if only your father never heard about that damned prophecy and married you to someone else instead of him.. » her was voice broken and she couldn’t say anything more.

Rhaella shook her head sightly and wiped her tears quickly.

« Enough of that,you shoudn’t worry about me I am fine,It’s my fault I should’t be so envious about you,it’s a sin and not proper for a queen.Excuse me Joanna. » she offered as she sat back,looking regal again.

« There is nothing to excuse.We finally have the talk we should have had all those years ago. »

« It’s never too late » she said ,her eyes brightening up.

Joanna nodded cheerfully and took a sip of wine ,as did her friend.

 

_No it’s not…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but the next will be longer of course.


	11. Lewyn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loreza Martell being plotty (a little bit).

 

It was common knowledge and closely held secret within the Kingsguard  that Ser Lewyn Martell kept a paramour despite the oath of chastety.And it didn’t seem to surprise his sister a bit when she discovered him in the arms of a beautiful dark skinned woman,in the most frequented whorehouse of Kingslanding.

«I love this place.I just saw Gerion Lannister running after at least three whores, half naked in the corridor and I must say that if all the men of his House share the same  _qualities_ ,then I understand why the Lannisters are so proud» exclamed Loreza as she sat near the window « Seven hells Lewy,I know that I already saw you naked a thousand times when we were children,but we are no longer at the Water Gardens you know. » she added ,clearly exasperated when she catched a glimpse of his manhood.

He chuckled and dressed himself as his paramour offered some wine to his sister.He wondered how his sister knew he was here but he didn’t really cared for the answer anyway,she must have been looking for Oberyn in all the whorehouses of the city.

_The boy is fifteen and he already has a bastard in Oldtown if the rumours are true.I wish I was with her to see her face when she heard about it._

« Looking for me or your son ? Or maybe for an afternoon of pleasure ? » he asked teasingly as he sat on the bed.

She shook her head.  « Married life is enough for me Lewy.And I was looking for you,I lost faith in controlling Oberyn’s little adventures.The boy will repopulate our House with bastards,you’ll see. »

« I can easily imaginate that.Why did you came here Loree ? »

She shot a discrete look at his paramour and he understood.

« Chataya my dear,can I have a moment with the princess of Dorne ? »

The woman grinned and kissed him.  « Of course my love » .As she left the room,her seductive hips mouvements and melodious accent from the Summer Isles made him feel rather aroused,a bit to much to his liking.He managed to detach his eyes of her ,and focused on his smirking sister.

« How improper of you Lewy »

« Shut up.Now tell me what you want from me,we already saw each other this morning if I remember well. »

« I just want a private moment with my little brother » he rolled his eyes.  « No seriously, I have something to ask you. »

« I'm listening »

She pondered for some seconds.« How is the crown prince ? As a boy I mean,is he anything like his father ? Or did take from his mother ? »

Lewyn rubbed his beard,thinking.  « He’s a good lad,a bit too quiet for me but it’s not a bad thing.He read a lot but manage to be quite skilled on the training yard. »

« Rhaella said that he is haunted by the shadow of Summerhall »

« He is,he even asked me and Ser Barristan to take him to the ruins.He slept here for days. »

« Creepy.» He nodded in response.

He remembered that day,oddly the king didn’t refused his son ,which have surprised the kingsguard,the queen on the other hand was on the verge of hysteria. _« I was at Summerhall when it happened Lewyn, and I deeply understand her grace’s reaction.Sorcery and Targaryens never made a good match,and the queen will always have the damned memories rooted in her mind.»_ Barristan told him afterward.The great palace of Summerhall was no more than ruins,a place of grief but the crown prince never seemed so happy and content than when he was there.

« Why do you ask me that ? »

Loreza smoothed her dornish styled dress made of targerine precious Myrish silks. « I look for suitable pretenders for Elia since she flowered. Baelor Hightower seemed to please her but for whatever reasons she no longer desire the match.Alek’s nephew Arthur was a good match too but the boy want to became a kingsguard. »

« And the Yronwoods ? The Gargalens ? The Allyrions and Ullers ? »

She waved her hand demissively. « None are worthy of her. »

« That’s why you want to wed her to Rhaegar,is that it ? Isn’t it the lord hand’s plan,to make one of his precious daughters queen ? »

Loreza smirked.  « He _wishes_ to. »

« Oh I see.You want to outplay the Lannisters ? ».She winked at him.

_Careful here sister._

« I heard that his eldest daughter Leila and the crown prince weren’t in the best of terms,whereas he seems to get along with my Elia quite well. »

« The Martells and the Targaryens have never been the best of friends you know that.I can hardly see the king accepting this match if he has the choice. »

_Both Houses always **tolerated** each other existences,mainly after the weddings of princess Daenerys with prince Maron, and princess Mariah with king Daeron II,thanks to Baelor the Blessed.To be fair,there is no big love between Dorne and its outsiders.We did not bowed to the dragons,we **accepted** them._

« You’ll be here to protect her, you know.She’ll be safe and she’ll be queen,a good one like Rhaella but with more liberties and power, as Rhaegar seems to be a rather placid boy.Doran could be named hand of the king so Dorne will assure its strengh and security. »

_Fucking game of thrones,it’s not our game Loree._

He watched her as she kept rambling about the advantages of such a match.She was still taller than him and her husband,she shared the same eyes with all her children, dark brown with a glimpse of mischief,her curly hair were short like little Manel and her sharp nose was the same as him and her sons but with adorables freckles like her daughters.

_She didn’t changed since the last time I saw her two years ago,she doesn’t age.I can still see the young woman I played with at Sunspear.Only her hips are wider now that she birthed six children and some wrinkles at the end of her eyes are here to remind her age ._

« Did you think about someone for Oberyn and Manel ? »

Doran’s wedding was no longer in her mind as he was to ask the hand of a certain Mellario,a noble from an ancient house of Norvos,during the following months.

_But if Elia is to be queen ,according to my sister’s wishes,her siblings must have proper weddings.But with who ?_

« I was thinking about lady Leila or her sister for Oberyn, and I heard that Hoster Tully and Minisa welcomed a boy,Edmure,last year,that’s could be interesting for Manel.The realm would be secured by Elia,the fidelities and good behaviors of Dorne and Norvos secured by Doran and his wife Mellario,the Westerlands’ by Oberyn and his wife and the Riverlands’ by Manel and her husband.»

« A Martell and a Tully ? A first time in History. And what about the North ? It could be a first time too.Lord Stark have three healthy sons,a daughter and a brother and a sister. The North is like Dorne,independent on its own,it could be clever to create new ties between our Houses. »

« Yes,I was thinking about that too.Manel and the young Eddard are quite friendly to each other,and he is fostered by lord Arryn with the heir of Steffon Baratheon,Robert.Those friendships are interesting.Or maybe Brandon,the future warden of the North,yes it would be better. »

« If you say so.Dear sister,it is not that I do not love you,but a wonderful and naked woman is waiting for me behind that door,and I must go back to my post before the diner so… »

The princess of Dorne laughed and stand up quickly « Alright alright I leave you little brother.I hope that you’ll be able to walk tonight,it would be a shame to see a kingsguard in such a state ! » she exclamed loudly,making exaggerated gesture while mimicking him.

He threw a pillow at her as she exited the room,giggling like a child.

_By the gods this woman will never grow up._

He shook his head amused and Chataya joined him in the bed,leaning on and kissing his bare chest sensually.

 _«_ I missed you this week, my sun _»_ She murmured.

« I missed you too my love. »

 

_The whore and the kingsguard.What songs the bards could sing about us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> I wanted to make this chapter longer but I do not have the time.However the next will be longer now.


	12. Leila V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the tourney...
> 
> And Varys being quite a creepy ass... and a charming Brandon.

Leila Lannister was not one of those who liked direct conflict.No,she rather enjoyed to do things behind people’s back while wearing a content smile in front of them.Like her lord father.  _« Make people believe you their friend,so you can crush them under your feet at the right time. »_

Her father’s advices kept playing in her head as the ferret-faced Frey wench who dared to push her,was explaining herself.

« Oh _cousin_ you shouldn’t make a whole fuss of what just happened, it was nothing.We’re cousin in law after all ? » she put her arm around Leila’s shoulders.

« Do.not.dare.to.touch.me.ever.again » she articulated each words lowly throught her gritting teeth. « My grand father’s foolish and disgraceful mistake to marry my aunt to your awful uncle do not make us cousin and even less friends. I will not stand your face nor your smell anymore,now be gone.NOW ! »

The girl’s face reddened with shame and anger, and she quickly made her way out of her sight.

 

_Seven hells,do they live in a farm ? Why do they dress and smell so badly ?._

 

Leila saw the crown prince dancing with princess Elia , under the calculating eyes of the princess of Dorne.She catched a glimpse of her father’s pursed lips as he watched the scene too.

 

_It seems that your plan will be quite thwarted,father.However the woman must be careful with hers though,I do not really wish to heard the bards sing The Rains of Sunspears at the next feast at the Rock._

 

Her attention turned to the little drinking-contest taking place between her uncle Gerion, the Greatjon,Berron Stark,the Blackfish,Victarion Greyjoy and Yohn Royce.When they didn’t have the mouth full of ale,they were telling each other some bawdy jokes that could have even made her stonefaced father blush.She shook her head, amused,as her uncle fell under the table, under the boisterous laughters of his fellows.

 

_It was not very clever to challenge such men to a drinking-contest,uncle._

 

Her uncle was a good lad,who lived,like her other uncle Tygett,in the shadow his eldest brother,that was the reason why their relationship was quite stormly.To be fair,all of her father’s siblings lived in his shadow and were not too happy about it,except Kevan,who simply recognized the superiority of his brother at an early age and was comfortable doing his duty to their House and to realize Tywin’s wishes.But this situation affected Tygett the most.  «  _Tygett tries to be his own man, but he will never match your father, and that just make him angrier as the years go by »_ her aunt Genna once told her. And she understood her uncles struggles,she could figure it.

 

_What if Cersei or Jaime,or even the unborn babe,were to have a greater destiny than me,would I live in their shadow forever ? Me ?  A lion should not feel threatened by the accomplishments of an other.Lions are strong together,not alone.Uncle Kevan realized that._

 

« You seem lost in your thoughts lady Leila » a calm voice interrupted her in her daydreaming and almost made her jump.

« Lord Varys,you gave me quite a fear »

« I am afraid that I am no lord my lady,even if everyone call me so »

« Courtesy.You are a member of the small council after all,this honor is enough to call you lord. » she stated as the plumb eunuch seemed to scan her face. « Can I help you my lord ? »

« Oh no my dear lady,I was just wondering why you weren’t thrilled about a match with our beloved crown prince ? »

She felt her body tense as the eunuch eyed her reaction.

 

_Of course,the master of whisperers knows about that._

 

« I’ve always believed the rumors about the walls having ears to be no more then court gossip. »

He smiled thoughfully at her. «My little birds are very useful and effective.Sadly,I earned the reputation of being distasteful and untrustworthy among the nobles at the court because of them.Whereas I always value order, stability, and peace above all, and profess loyalty to those who work for those goals as well.It is strange how reputation works here isn’t it ? A simple misinterpreted act or skill can quickly change people’s opinion about someone else. »  

« Why are you telling me this my lord ? » She grew quite wary and felt suddendly ill at ease in his presence.

« It would be such a shame if someone’s plans were to be overheard by the wrong person.Isn’t it my lady ? »

He didn’t let her the time to answer as he disappeared in a movement of rich silks,leaving a sent of lavender and rosewater behind him.She tightened her grip on her glass.

 

_Damned spider._

 

She hated the way the man spoke to her,presuming she had things to hide.Did he knew about _her_ plans ? How could he ? Even Naerys and father didn’t suspected a thing.Her first thought was to tell her father about what happened but she kept her tongue tied.

 

_I am no longer a child,I can handle this all by myself._

 

She felt powerless,dumb.He didn’t even truly threated her or said he knew about what she had in mind.No,he simply made a little show of courtesies and empty talks about his little birds and his values while making her feel like a child again,vunerable.

 

_It is my way of doing things,not yours._

 

Leila attempted to leave the feast in order to find some peace in the empty corridors of the keep,but Naerys and her brother didn’t let her the chance as they made their way to the muscians dais with their bloody harps.

 

_Seven hells, I do not need that now._

 

Her mother gestured her to sit beside her and she couldn’t refuse Naerys’ pleading eyes.To be fair,it was the first time the princess put her shyness aside and joined her brother for a song.

 _She will be bett_ _er than him.To me she is always better then anybody._

 

Apparently the two siblings wrote the song together and Leila was pretty surprised by its quality.She did not really liked songs,romantic ones in particular,thanks to her father’s education.But this one moved her a bit. She enjoyed the way Naerys’ and Rhaegar’s voices seemed to tingle together harmoniously as they sang about prince Duncan and his Jenny of Odlestones.

_Oh I remember,Jenny with flowers in her hair…_

 

Before she even realized that she was shedding discrete tears, her mother brought her closer to her in a gesture of comfort.She even saw Naerys grinning at her.

 

_Gods, if she asks me about it tomorrow I’ll blame my nerves._

♦

 

The Melee was to take place in the afternoon,so they could have some rest after the numerous feasts they already went through,and luckily the weather was with them as the sun was shinning like a yellow saphire. It was on her way to the gardens that Leila was interrupted by a breathless princess Manel of Dorne.

« Hello Leila ! I want to play a trick to Oberyn and Arthur,can you help me ? » her dark eyes were glowing with excitement wich made Leila smile.

« And why do you want to do that ,dear princess ? »

The young girl bit her lips and grew sadder « because they were not very nice to me yesterday at the feast,they left me alone at the table and mocked me when I knocked my head against the tree after the breakfast… »

She felt pity for the tiny princess, so she bent to her height and murmured mischievously to her «  and what did you plan for them ? »

The dornish child’s face lit up  «Oh, I want to prank them with water,I found a bucket and we can fill it at the fountain just here.I know the boys are near we can do it now, so can you help please ? » she was jumping from excitement and impatience.

« Hm I don’t know,those games are no longer of my age and I -»

« I will give you a lemmoncake if you help me »

« Done. »

And so,the two girls spent their morning chasing and throwing water to the poor prince and his friend.They ran and laughed freely like if there was no one else around them.Leila couldn’t care less about what people would say about her behavior,she was happy.

 

_Father will certainly give me a hard talk for this, but who cares ?_

 

She decided to clean herself as her dress was as wet as the sea.On her way back to the keep she walked near the queen’s garden and saw her along with her lady mother,princess Loreza,lady Cassana and their friends of old,lady Alys and lady Lyarra.They were sharing gossips and seemed delighted.Leila couldn’t really hear what they were talking about because of the bard’s high voice.This time the song wasn’t about some lovestory but about the magnificence of old Valyria.

 

_I hope I’ll be like them later.Growing old and sharing gossips with my friends while eating cakes in my garden,with no men to interrupt us._

 

She spent the rest of her free time with an ever-so-charming Brandon Stark who almost made her piss her herself with his bad attempt at impressions of all the old nobles they walked by.

 

_Please make none of this change,I am happy._

 

♦

 

« …and that’s why we call him Baelor Breakwind now ! »

She could no longer contain her laughter as Oberyn told her about the accident in Oldtown with lord Baelor Hightower.The poor man had the misfortune to fart in the presence of the Martells and Daynes siblings,and Elia,who was half in love with him,could no longer look at him without giggling,ruining at the same time a good opportunity of marriage.

 

_Gods,I can’t even imagine Brandon or even my sour little Leo Lefford,doing this in front of me.I think I would chocke on my laughter…_

 

She brought her attention back at the Melee,as Steffon Baratheon gave a good lesson to ,at least seven men in a row.

 

_Wow,the Baratheons and their war-hammers,what a love story ! He already won the contest._

 

Her uncle Tygett and lord Hoster Tully gave a hard time to princess Loreza’s husband,Alek Dayne,and Berron Stark,who found themselves knocked off of their horses. Leila heard her uncle Gerion teasing his brother in the distance.

 

_The six-sided melees are definitely my favorite.Father told me that it was the ancient style,I like it better._

 

The melee was finally won by lord Steffon Baratheon and lord Randyll Tarly,who get to divide the reward between them two.

 

_15 000 gold dragons,an awesome reward.The king is particulary generous during this tourney,I can’t even imagine father offering such amount of gold._

♦

 

Leila’s favorite competition took place during the last two days of the tourney.To be fair,the joustings were the contest absolutely everyone watched.During the first day,Ser Barristan defeated all his opponents, including his brother of arms ser Lewyn,prince Oberyn,a Frey,Randyll Tarly and a Tyrell.

 

_Hm,without much surprises he will win tomorrow too…_

 

For the first time of her life,she was delighted to be proved wrong,as the following day her uncle Gerion also knocked off all his opponents,even Ronnel Arryn,lord Baratheon and lord Whent.The final tilt took place between her energetic uncle and ser Barristan.

 

_Gerion will give him a lesson._

 

She barely contained her joy when her uncle unhorsed the bold knight and was declared the champion of the joust.For the first time in weeks,she saw her father smirking smugly as the king gave the famous crown of yellow roses to his yougest brother.

 

_Now I can’t wait to see who he will crown to.Maybe mother ? Or the queen ? He is capable to crown father just to piss him off._

 

She giggled at the thought as Gerion riden his horse towards them .To her utter astonishment his placed the crown on her lap,smirking.

« Sweet niece,light of my life,I crown you my queen of love and beauty »

She felt her heart swell with pride as everyone was watching the scene, smiling and cheering.To her entiere satisfaction,she saw the look of jealousy Brandon was giving to the winner.

An overjoyed Cersei helped her fixing the delicate crown on her head ,as she thanked her uncle warmly.

 

_Well this was a surprise…_

 

♦

 

The last feast was grandiose,even if the king left the festivities early and seemed in a bad mood.On the other hand,she saw the queen and the princess of Dorne seemed to be in a deep conversation.She didn’t cared a bit,and even enjoyed the Mummer show with the golden twins and princess Manel.She was still wearing proudly her flowers crown and, congratulated Gerion for the 100th time.

« Thank you uncle,really »

He grinned fondly «You deserved it and I wanted to share my moment of glory with you ! » She hugged him tightly.

 

_The memory of this tourney will stay in my mind forever…_

 

She even get drunk for the first time, later that evening and not even her father scowled her.She danced,laughed and played with Naerys and the rest of their new fellows.But when she attempted to joined Arsa and Elia,she stepped on her own feet and fell on an equally drunk Greatjon Umber ,whose booming laughter echoed in the ballroom.Brandon helped her to stand up,mocking her lightly.

« My lady you seem quite beside yourself tonight ! »

She hit his shoulder playfully and shook her head.

« No no no no.Now dance with me Bran’ »

He smiled and lead her for a wild dance.The hours passed and she grew more and more sad as she realized that everything was over,as all the guests were to leave in the following morning.Brandon apparently guessed her thoughts and lead her out of the room.When they were alone,just the two of them,he scratched the back of his neck shyly,not knowing what to say.

« Hm my lady -.» his voice was hesitant.

« Leila. »

« Leila...I love that name… » They blushed at the same time.

 

_Here,we really are two awkward children…_

 

« I wanted to give you something too, before I leave. »

She didn’t had the time to answer,as he cupped her face delicately,and kissed her.

 

 _… Well that escalated quickly_.

 

He stepped back,smirking at her loss of words. « Good night,little lioness. »

The young Stark winked at her and walked back to the feast,leaving her alone in her thoughts.

 

_Damned wolf._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> do not hesitate to tell me what you think :)


End file.
